Otanjoubi Omedetou na Kuso Hijikata
by Crossent21
Summary: "Hari ini ulang tahun Hijikata-san, semua anggota Shisengumi menyambutnya dengan gembira. Tapi kemana Souji?" Tribute for Hijikata Toshizo's birthday on 31st, RnR please


"Otanjoubi omedetou, Fukuchouu!"

"Ha?"

* * *

**"Otanjoubi Omedetou na… Kuso Hijikata!"**

**-Disclaimer-**

**Hakuouki © Idea Factory**

* * *

**Tribute for Hijikata-san's Birthday on 31st May**

Hijikata mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba menyatu dengan situasi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dojo milik Shinsengumi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi penuh dengan hiasan-hiasan yang aneh -menurut Hijikata-, kue, dan hampir semua anggota Shinsengumi berkumpul di sana.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Toshi?" Kondo-san tiba-tiba datang dari belakangnya dan merangkul Hijikata. Dan sukses membuat om-om bertitel 'Shinsengumi no Oni Fukuchou' ini kaget.

"A-ano, Kondo-san… Apa-apaan i-"

"Maa, Toushi! Ini hari ulang tahunmu bukan?" kata Kondo sumringah sambil menepuk bahu Hijikata. Hijikata menghela napasnya.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku berulang tahun, Kondo-san?" Hijikata menatap pasrah atasannya yang terlalu berlebihan dalam menyambut hari ulang tahunnya. Kondo hanya bisa tersenyum dan seolah berkata 'Tanyakan saja pada mereka…'

"TENTU SAJA KITA AKAN MERAYAKANNYA HIJIKATA-SAN!" teriak Shinpachi dengan penuh semangat. "NAA! BAGAIMANA KALAU KITA MINUM SAKE MALAM INI! Untuk merayakan ulang tahun Fukuchou kita tentunya!" lanjut Shinpachi menjadi-jadi. Anggota Shinsengumi lainnya mengangguk setuju. Beberapa dari mereka tertawa senang atas usul Shinpachi.

"Mattaku… Kalau begini uangku bisa langsung habis..." rutuk Hijikata sambil mengurut dahinya. Ia tahu bahwa provokasi Shinpachi untuk mentraktir Shinsengumi untuk minum-minum itu pasti tidak mungkin gagal. Shinpachi tahu benar bagaimana cara mengosongkan dompet atasannya ini. Seraya menatap tajam ke arah Shinpachi. Shinpachi pun malah tersenyum penuh arti. "Apa?"

"Lupakan…"

"Maa, tapi Shinpachi. Bukankah kasihan Hijikata-san jika dia menanggung semua biaya anggota Shinsengumi untuk minum-minum?" ujar Sano sambil menyenggol lengan Shinpachi.

Heisuke menggangguk."Hmmm… Saa, bagaimana kalau Shinpachi-san saja yang membayar biaya-nya?" tambah Heisuke tersenyum licik.

"Oo… Tidak bisa! Yang berulang tahun kan Hijikata-san. Jadi harus dia yang mentraktir kita!" elak Shinpachi cepat.

"Bilang saja kau sedang tidak punya duit Shinpachi." Ejek Sano setengah tertawa.

"HEH, NAGAKURA SHINPACHI KERE? TIDAAAAKK! AKAN KUBUKTIKAN KALAU AKU PUNYA BANYAK UANG KUSO SANOSUKE!" Shinpachi membalas sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"HA! TEME SHINPACHI, KALAU BEGITU KAU HARUS MEMBELIKAN KITA BANYAK SAKE AGAR KITA BISA BERTARUH SIAPA YANG BISA MINUM LEBIH BANYAK SAKE!"

"HAH! ITU MASALAH KECIL SANO!"

"CIH, COBA KAU BUKTIKAN!"

"Shinpachi, Sano… Bisakah kalian diam." Hijikata hanya bisa diam melihat kelakuan 2 om-om berbadan kekar ini adu bacot. Sedangkan yang lain ada yang bosan dan akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan sambil memberikan salam dan hadiah kepada Hijikata, ada yang malah asyik menonton perdebatan Shinpachi dan Sano, ada yang sama seperti Hijikata. Bingung harus berbuat apa.

"KALAU KAU JANTAN! KAU HARUS BISA MENGALAHKANKU DALAM LOMBA NANTI SHINPACHI!"

"HAARGHH, KEJANTANAN ITU DILIHAT DARI OTOT PRIA BODOH!"

"Tanomo…" Hijikata _speechless_. Dia yang berulang tahun, tapi entah kenapa malah Shinpachi dan Sano yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Hahaha, Sano-kun, Shinpachi-kun… Bisakah kalian berhenti…" pinta Kondo canggung. Duo om-om itu sekarang tampak sedang adu kekuatan dan keindahan otot mereka layaknya binaragawan.

"HEH, OTOT APA ITU? OTOTMU KURANG KEKAR SANO!"

"BAH! AYO KITA ADU PANCO SHINPACHI!"

"Uwooohh!" para anggota Shinsengumi yang masih berada di dalam dojo tampak gembira. Mereka seperti mendapatkan hiburan baru untuk ditonton selain adu bacot tadi.

"A-ano, Nagakura-san, Harada-san… " Chizuru hendak bicara tapi tertahan. Dia bingung harus berkata apa.

"Lupakan saja, Yukimura. Lebih baik kita memberikan salam dan hadiah pada Fukuchou, lalu keluar dari sini." Usul Saitou tenang seperti biasa, berjalan meninggalkan keramaian menuju di mana sang Oni Fukuchou terdiam _speechless_ dan swt karena perbuatan kedua bawahannya.

"Maa, aku setuju dengan Saitou. Ayo Chizuru, Yamazaki." Ajak Heisuke. Yamazaki pun mengangguk dan mengikuti mereka.

"Fukuchou, selamat ulang tahun..." ucap Saitou sopan sambil memberikan Hijikata sebuah bingkisan.

"Ah, terima kasih. Apa ini Saitou?" tanya Hijikata. Mengangkat beda berlapis kain yang diberikan Saitou. Bendanya cukup kecil dan lumayan ringan.

"Fukuchou menyukai puisi bukan. Saya belikan buku-buku puisi... "

"Aa, terima kasih Saitou."

"Hijikata-saaan!" Heisuke menyeringai,"Selamat ulang tahun!" lanjutnya sambil memberikan hadiahnya kepada Hijikata. Alis Hijikata berkedut.

"Maa, ini cuma 'fuude' sih. Tapi sepertinya Hijikata-san memerlukan fuude-nya baru..." kata Heisuke sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Aa, terima kasih Heisuke…"

"Hijikata-san, selamat ulang tahun!" kini Chizuru dan Yamazaki memberi salam bersamaan. "Fukuchou, maaf hanya bisa memberikanmu obat-obatan, haori dan wakizashi baru." Kata Yamaazaki.

"Tidak apa-apa Yamazaki, Chizuru. Terima kasih sekali…"

Sannan pun datang dengan tiba-tiba dan aura hitamnya. "Fukuchou, selamat ulang tahun, ya. Sebagai, hadiahnya ini kuberikan ochimizu dan obat penawar rasa sakitnya."

"T-terima kasih, S-Sannan-san…"

"TOOOSHIIII! MAAF CUMA BISA MEMBERIKANMU INIIIII!" Kondo-san menyodorkan sebuah barang yang cukup panjang berbalut kain. Mengerutkan dahinya, Hijikata meraba benda tadi. Panjang, pedang... Katana? Atau...

"Shinai?" tanya Hijikata.

"Ahaha, yap! Shinai! Kau ingat saat kita masih ada di Dojo Shieikan dulu?" tanya Kondo tersenyum girang.

"Heh, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa Kondo-san..." Hijikata tersenyum kecil mengingat masa-masanya dulu ketika berada di Dojo Shieikan bersama Kondo, Okita dan Inoue.

"Maa, sudah lama bukan kita tidak bermain Kendo? Kebetulan aku masih menyimpan beberapa Shinai yang dulu kita pakai untuk bermain Kendo. Dan kebetulan shinai-mu hilang, jadi kugantikan dengan yang baru.. Ahaha, sumanne naa!"kata Kondo sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Yah, sudah lama sekali. Terima kasih, atas hadiahnya Kondo-san." Hijikata membungkuk.

"Ahahaha, itu bukan apa-apa Toshi." Kondo hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aa, tsu-ka, kemana Souji?"

"Ah, Souji? Tidak tahu…"

-o0o-

"Hee? Okita-san…?" panggil Chizuru sambil mendekati Okita yang tampak sedang bermain dengan seekor anak kucing.

"Ara, Chizuru-chan yo. Ada apa?" tanya Okita malas sambil menaruh anak kucing tadi di pangkuannya.

"Kenapa Okita-san ada di luar sini? Semuanya tadi ada di dalam dojo untuk memberi ucapan selamat kepada Hijikata-san, lho…" ujar Chizuru seraya duduk di samping Okita.

Memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu berkata. "Hee? Sou? Lalu…" Okita hanya menjawab dengan nada malas tanpa melihat ke arah Chizuru.

"Apa Okita-san tidak ingat ini hari apa?" tanya Chizuru.

"Kamis…" jawab Okita singkat padat dan malas.

"Okita-san. Hari ini Hijikata-san berulang tahun. Bukankah Okita-san sudah lama mengenal Hijikata-san? Masa' Okita-san tidak tahu…" Chizuru memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba melihat muka Okita dengan jelas.

"Heh, begitukah. Sepertinya aku lupa. Njya, Chizuru-chan, aku pergi dulu…" kata Okita sambil langsung meninggalkan Chizuru sendiri.

"Okita-san?"

-o0o-

'Kondo-san selalu perhatian padaku… Tapi semenjak hadirnya Hijikata-san. Kondo-san lebih peduli padanya…' Okita melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah kedai dango.

'Entah kenapa aku membenci Hijikata-san hanya karena hal itu… Apa ini, cemburu? Tidak suka?' menghela napasnya, mata Okita menangkap beberapa orang rounin yang sepertinya sedang membully seorang anak kecil.

"Oi, kuso gaki! Berikan uangmu bocah!" paksa salah seorang dari rounin kepada anak kecil tadi.

"L-lepaskan!" pinta anak kecil itu.

"Hou, minta dihajar rupanya... AWAS KAU YAA-"

"Stooooooooooop!" teriak Okita malas.

"Hah! Siapa kau!" para Rounin itu pun segera berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu mereka. Beberapa dari mereka mengeluarkan katana mereka dari sarungnya.

"Hey, hey... Santai mas bro!" Okita tersenyum layaknya anak kecil sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Ada masalah apa dengan anak ini, hmmm?"

"Kisama! Siapa kau! Berani-beraninya mengganggu kami!" teriak salah satu rounin.

"Hee, kalian tidak mengenalku? Jahat sekali. Apa karena aku tidak menggunakan haori Shinsengumi ya?" ujar Okita menyeringai nakal. Tangan kananya, meraih gagang katana-nya. Pedang yang ia banggakan, Kaga Kiyomitsu. Saya dari Kaga Kiyomitsu Okita yang berwarna merah darah itu bersinar di terpa sinar mentari.

"S-SHINSENGUMI!" teriak para rounin itu panik.

"Hmm, benar sekali! Ada ide siapa aku ini?" Okita kini menarik pedangnya dan menunjukannya ke arah para rounin yang gemetaran.

"M-masaka… Hijika-"

"CHIGAU!" Okita langsung menyerang orang yang menjawabnya tadi dengan katana-nya. Sorot matanya kian tajam, mencoba menambah kekuatan untuk mematahkan katana sang lawan.

_SLAAASH!_

Rounin tadi pun tumbang bersimpah darah.

"Hijikata, selalu Hijikata… Apa anggota Shinsengumi yang kalian kenal hanya Hijikata Toushizo-sama?" Okita geram, ia menebaskan katananya, menghilangkan darah yang menempel pada besi katananya. "Siapa selanjutnya?" tantang Okita.

Beberapa dari kelompok rounin itu menelan ludah. Tapi ada satu orang yang mencoba menantang maut untuk melawan pemimpin divisi 1 Shinsengumi ini. "HEEAAAAAARRRGHHH!"

_ZRAAASH!_

"Heh, payah…" belum apa-apa Okita sudah menusuk tangan pria pemberani tadi.

"AARRRGHHH! TANGANKU!"

"Ada yang mau bermain lagi?" tantangnya, tersenyum keji.

"M-maafkan kami! Kami janji tidak akan macam-macam lagi!" para anggota rounin yang tersisa itu pun segera bersujud di hadapan Okita.

"Heh, ingat namaku, Okita Souji. Dan jangan macam-macam dengan orang lemah dan Shinsengumi lagi…" kata Okita sambil memandang rendah para rounin tadi.

"B-baik Okita-sama!" kata mereka sebelum akhirnya kabur.

"Maa, merepotkan ada 1 orang pingsan tergeletak di sini.." ujarnya pada diri sendiri sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Warga sekitar pun memandang Okita ngeri. Begitu pula anak yang ditolongnya tadi. "Daijoubu desu ka?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"H-Ha'i, daijoubu desu. Arigatou na, onii-san…" kata anak tadi gugup.

"Panggil saja Souji-chan…" balas Okita sambil tersenyum kekanakan.

'Siapa orang ini, dia bisa berganti senyuman mematikannya dengan senyuman kekanakan seperti ini…' pikir anak tadi. "A-arigatou yo… S-Souji-chan"

"Aa, sebenarnya tadi aku tidak bermaksud menolongmu sih. Aku hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan lalu melihat beberapa rounin. Jadi kupikir akan asyik jika aku melakukan olah raga bersama mereka…"

'Olah raga katamu! Kau jelas-jelas hampir membunuh mereka!' teriak anak tadi dalam hati. "Aa, sou… Maa, namaku Toushirou…"

'Cih… nama yang hampir sama dengan nama Hijikata-san…' pikir Okita. "Saa, yoroshiku onegaishimasu ne, Toshi-kun yo…"

"Yoroshiku mo, Sou-chan!" balas Toshirou sambil tersenyum. "Maa, kau bilang tadi kau adalah anggota Shinsengumi bukan?"

"Ya, begitulah..." jawab Okita malas.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di jalanan Edo tanpa mengenakan seragam Shinsengumi…? Bukankah biasanya Shinsengumi sering melakukan patroli secara bergantian?" tanya Toushiro penasaran.

"Ah, hari ini bukan giliran pasukanku yang berpatroli, kemungkinan besar hari ini jatah patroli Hajime-kun…" jawab Okita sambil menguap.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Toushirou lagi.

"Maa, anak kecil memang merepotkan ya..." Okita tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya menghela napasnya, "Aku sedang ingin jalan-jalan saja. Dan lagipula hari ini Fukuchou sialan itu sedang berulang tahun..."

"Hee! Fukuchou Shinsengumi? Oni no Fukuchou? Hijikata Toushizo kah?" kata Toushirou bersemangat.

"Kenapa semua orang mengenal Hijikata-san?" Okita memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Tentu saja semua orang mengenalnya, ia dikenal sangat menakutkan! Tapi di sisi lain dia hebat dan menakjubkan!" balas Toushirou. "Aa, tsu-ka, Sou-chan! Apa kau kemari untuk membelikan Hijikata-san hadiah?"

"Aslinya aku hanya kabur dari markas sih…" jawab Okita.

"Eh! Kenapa begitu!" tanya Toushirou tidak percaya.

"Maa, aku bosan di sana…"

"Apa kau sudah memberikan Hijikata-san sebuah hadiah?"

"Tidak…"

"Kenapaaa?"

"Ah, itu masalah pribadi kuso gaki…"

"Hmmmpph!" Toushiro menggembungkan pipinya. "Maa, Sou-chan, kau tahu-"

"Tidak…"

"Aku belom selesai bicaraaaa !"

"Oke, lanjutkan…"

"Aku tinggal bersama dengan ani-ue dan chichi-ue-ku. Haha-ue sudah meninggal…"

"Hou, maaf… Lalu?"

"Chichi-ue sekarang menjadi keras dan suka mabuk-mabukan. Dia senang memaksa ani-ue untuk menjadi geisha…"

"Maksudmu ani-ue-mu menjadi okama begitu. Dan melayani chichi-ue mu?"

"Yah, begitulah… Dia juga suka memaksaku untuk mencari uang sendiri. Kadang ia sering memukuliku tanpa sebab yang jelas…."

"Lalu?"

"Ano, Sou-chan, kau mendengarkanku kan?"

"Iya, iya… Aku mendengarkanmu kok."

"Tapi meskipun begitu, chichi-ue tetap sayang padaku dan dia tetap ayahku. Sejujurnya, hari ini chichi-ue juga berulang tahun hari ini. Aku ingin memberikannya sesuatu, meskipun itu cuma dango ataupun makanan kecil lainnya."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Maa, kau masih belum mengerti juga? "

"Mengerti apa...?"

"Tentang hubunganmu dengan Hijikata-san!"

"Dia bukan ayahku…"

"B-bukan begitu juga maksudnya. Arghh... Maksudku begini lhoooo!" Toushirou pun gemas sendiri, mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sebelum ia menjelaskan maksudnya. "Walaupun terkadang kau membencinya, tapi setidaknya dia pernah perhatian padamu, darou?"

"Yah… Pernah sih."

"Naah! Maka dari itu! Setidaknya kita bisa memberikan sedikit apresiasi kepadanya. Meskipun kadang menjengkelkan tapi setidaknya mereka pernah memperhatikan kita!"

"Hee, sou ka? Maa, pikiranmu lebih jauh dariku ternyata bocah…" Okita tersenyum sambil menggaruk lehernya, "Maa-"

"Okita-saaaaaan!"

"Are?" Okita menoleh ke arah datangnya suara tadi.

"Souji!"

"Okita-san!"

"Ah, kalian berdua rupanya. Chizuru-chan, Hajime-kun…" Okita memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Souji, kemana saja kau? Kyokuchou dan Fukuchou-" pidato protes Saitou pun berhenti dipotong Okita.

"Ha'i, ha'i… Wakatta!" balas Okita malas. "Njya, Toushi-kun, hati-hati ya. Mungkin kau harus membawa sebuah katana kemana-mana mulai sekarang dan… Terima kasih atas nasihatnya." Kata Okita sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Toushirou.

"Maa, douitta na, Sou-chan." Balas Toushirou.

"Hora!" Okita pun melemparkan wakizashinya ke arah Toushirou. Toushirou pun menangkapnya, bingung.

"Ano, Sou-"

"Buatmu… Jaga diri kuso gaki. Njya, aku harus kembali ke markas sebelum Hajime-kun dan Hijikata-san mengomel seperti ibu dan mertuaku. Sayonara…" kata Okita sambil membalikan badannya. Memberikan punggungnya kepada Toushirou.

"Kau bilang apa Souji…?" komentar Saitou dingin. Tidak terima dibilang seperti ibu mertua.

"Ara, Hajime-kun, bukan apa-apa kok… Ayo, Chizuru-chan kita kembali ke markas!"

"H-Ha'i!" sahut Chizuru lantang.

"Maa, Sou-chan!" panggil Toushirou.

"Nan desu ka?" sahut Okita malas.

"Apa kau akan membelikannya hadiah?" tanya Toushirou. Ia memegang erat wakizashi yang diberikan Okita dan menatap Okita lurus dengan bola mata coklatnya yang bulat tapi sorot matanya tajam secara bersamaan.

"... Mungkin saja…" jawab Okita sambil menghela napasnya. "Maa, jika kau sudah besar nanti, bergabunglah dengan Shinsengumi. Dan jadilah Fukuchou yang selanjutnya.." ucapnya lantang sambil berjalan meninggalkan Saitou, Chizuru dan Toushirou yang terdiam menatap Okita.

"-ttaku, dia memang susah dimengerti..." keluh Saitou.

"A-ano, Saitou-san, lebih baik kita kejar Okita-san atau dia akan kabur lagi…" usul Chizuru.

"Ah, permisi… Kami harus mengejar Souji dulu…" pamit Saitou sopan. Diiringi dengan Chizuru yang membungkuk sebelum akhirnya berlari mengejar Saitou.

'Shinsengumi tidak semenyeramkan dari yang orang katakan… Yah, mungkin memang urusan pedang, mereka menyeramkan…' batin Toushirou.

-o0o-

"Suimaseeen! Shitsureishimaaasu..." seru Okita seraya menggeser fusuma kamar Kondo.

"Aah ! Souji! Dari mana saja kau? " tanya Kondo khawatir.

"Maa, Kondo-san, aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan saja kok…" jawab Okita santai, "Ah, Hijikata-san dimana?"

"Aa? Toshi? Sepertinya ada di kamarny-"

"Njya, terima kasih Kondo-san. Aku akan segera ke kamar Hijikata-san…" Okita pun menghilang seraya dengan suaranya yang menjauh.

"Ah, apa tadi Souji membelikan Toshi hadiah?" pikir Kondo, "Maa, siapa yang tahu… Bocah itu sulit ditebak…"

-o0o-

"Hijikata-saaaan! Apa kau di dalam? "teriak Okita sambil menggeser paksa fusuma kamar Hijikata.

"-Ttaku Souji… Apa yang kau lakukan? Ada apa? " tanya Hijikata kesal karena Okita sembarang saja masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kore…" Okita pun menyodorkan sebuah kue kepada Hijikata, "Otanjoubi omedetou na, Hijikata-san yo…"

"S-Souji?" Hijikata pun bingung. Ia mengira Okita tidak akan memberikannya ucapan selamat ataupun hadiah kepadanya.

"Maa, kenapa Hijikata-san? Tidak suka dengan hadiahku?" tanya Souji, berpura-pura memasang muka sedih.

"B-bukan… Kukira kau tidak akan memberikanku ucapan selamat atau apapun Souji… Maa, ariga-"

_PLOK !_

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU NEE, KUSO HIJIKATAAA!" teriak Okita senang sambil melemparkan kue-nya ke muka Hijikata.

"S-Souji temeeee!"

Hijikata pun akhirnya mengejar Okita yang kabur mengelilingi seluruh markas Shinsengumi.

-FIN-

* * *

**A/N : Gomen kalau misalnya karakter Hijikata, Okita dan lainnya sangat OOC di sini. Dan, maafkan kalimat yang tidak cocok karena saya tidak biasa membuat fict dengan kalimat dan bahasa baku… ****Moushiwake arimasen… *bow***

**Dan maaf jika beberapa fakta di sini kurang akurat. Terutama masalah Dojo Shieikan dan Kaga Kiyomitsu (pedang Okita Souji) yang tadi saya sebutkan.  
**

**Maa, ini terinspirasi dari Sougo dan Hijikata di GINTAMA yang ga pernah akur. Dan aslinya sendiri Souji juga ga terlalu suka Hijikata kan? Ya begitu deh.. Ehe**

**Dan itu ada orang random, Si Toushirou. ****Bocah random. Ga usah peduli dia siapa. Aslinya itu Cuma dari nama Hijikata Toushirou dari GINTAMA yang namanya kumasukin sini. Jadi kesannya Okita nemu orang bernama mirip dengan Hijikata. Toshizou = Toshirou = Toshi… **

**Btw, review please…**


End file.
